Rio: Fallout
by StoryWriter88
Summary: Takes place after the match against the Scarlet Macaws. Blu feel that he has lost everything to Roberto even his own mate Jewel, so he makes one decsion that will affect everyone he's met. Based on the song by Marianas Trench.


**I'm finally back. I wasn't going to write another story but I had to get the idea out of my head so enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE. Also the logger incident and Nigel's revenge don't happen in this takes place after Blu loses the match for the blue macaws**

* * *

"Loser."

"Eduardo should have never let him in the tribe."

"Now how do we survive?"

These hurtful phrases soared through Blu's head as he flew back to Roberto's nest.

He had just blown the whole match and cost everyone one of their most prized food:Brazil nuts.

Even though he hated nuts, he knew everyone else loved them so he felt as if he had just given everyone a death sentence.

As he arrived at Roberto he noticed it was empty. He wondered where everyone went but then noticed Jewel flying over to Roberto.

Blu watched as Jewel began to talk and then fly off with Roberto. Blu quietly followed them trying to avoid all the other macaws to avoid more harassment from them.

He noticed Roberto and Jewel had landed on a branch so he flew over and listened to them.

He heard things such as "This is where we first met" and "You looked just as beautiful then as now".

Blu began to realize that maybe Roberto was a better mate for Jewel. He was the perfect specimen of macaw and he was liked by everyone.

As Roberto and Jewel flew off, Blu followed as well. This sort of fallout between him and Jewel reminded him of a song he once heard on Linda's radio back in Minnesota. He continued to follow as the lyrics rushed through his head.

**An empty**

**room****,**

**I'm empty too**

**And everything reminds me of you**

**So many things**

**I shouldn't have missed**

**The more that I push**

**And the more you resist**

**It's easy to say it's for the best**

**When you want more**

**While you leave me with less**

As he flew on he noticed things around him that reminded him of Jewel: A shiny stone that reminded him of her sparkling eyes, a blue flower that reminded him of her light blue feathers, and even blue fruit (Like the kind that Charlie shoots the porcupine quill into in the movie) that reminded him of her slim body. He flew on as another verse came into his head.

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I'm awake, and trying**

**While you're sleeping like a babe**

**Beside him**

**I'm on the ledge while you're so**

**God damn polite and composed**

**And I know you see me,**

**And you're making it look so easy**

**What comes and goes,**

**I'd go without**

When he finally caught up,he saw Roberto and Jewel asleep in each others wings. Seeing this nearly ripped Blu's soul right out of his body. He then sang the next part to himself quietly so he won't wake them.

**I know you're fine but what about**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**You're the fallout**

He then flew over to the two as he compared their physical appearances and then thought about Jewel preferences on appearance. He then realized that Jewel was keeping a secret from him, a secret about her relationship with Roberto.

**Well now there's him,**

**And now there's me**

**The secrets you give**

**And the secrets you keep**

**And nevertheless**

**It's never you let**

**The more that I give**

**And the less that I get**

**Don't tell me to**

**fight****,**

**To fight for you**

**After this long, I shouldn't have to**

Blu flew behind a rock as Roberto and Jewel woke up and flew off as flew after them watching them dance together with Carla, Bia, Tiago, and all of his friends at Pedro and Nico's new dance club.

"Great even my own kids and my friends prefer Roberto over me." Blu said to himself as he felt a surge of betrayal as another part came into his head.

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I'm awake, and trying**

**While you're sleeping like a babe**

**Beside him**

**I'm on the ledge while you're so**

**God damn polite and composed**

**And I know you see me,**

**And you're making it look so easy**

**What comes and goes,**

**I'd go without **

Blu then overheard Eduardo talking about him to himself.

"That no good pet ruined everything for else. Everything we worked for is gone because of him. I knew I should have never let him into the tribe. He should return home and be a pet again."

Blu thought about going to confront Eduardo but he realized he was right and he should just stay a all he knew he would never change. He turned his attention back to Jewel as she was talking to Roberto about something. He felt another part of the song return.

**I know you're fine but what about**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**I know you're fine but what about**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**You're the fallout**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine but what about**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

Then Blu witnessed the ultimate betrayal. Their heads slowly moved towards each other and their beaks touched. Blu couldn't stand the scene and flew off as a single tear left his eye.

On the way back, he ran into Mimi who warned him about Eduardo wanting to throw Blu out the next day. After that Blu realized he no longer had a reason to stay here.

He flew back to Roberto's nest, and packed his things before remembering Eduardo's last words to him.

"I should have never put my trust in a pet."

The word pet stung like wasp sting but it was nothing compared to Jewel kissing Roberto. That felt as if his heart had been yanked out.

Blu decided to leave the Amazon since it was quite obvious that no one wanted him around.

"Apparently everything me and Jewel went through in Rio wasn't good enough even though I saved her from Nigel and from falling to her death." Blu thought to himself.

After he was done packing, Blu reached into his fanny-pack and pulled out a Post-it note and a pencil and wrote a note to Jewel.

_Dear Jewel_

_Obviously after costing us the game you realize that I am indeed a failure so instead of staying here, I decided to return to Rio along with Linda and Tulio. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. After all no one wants me around here. Besides you have Roberto, he would a much better mate than I would ever be and a better father to the kids. I guess all we went through the last few years don't mean anything to you but that's okay, I guess we aren't really chained-to-each-other-birds after all but that's fine. Besides your father clearly want's nothing to do with me and would be all too happy to see me go and he thinks Roberto is a better mate for you. So I'll respect his wishes and leave in peace._

_Good luck with your life and your new mate, Jewel, and take care of the kids._

_From you loving ex-mate_

_Tyler "Blu" Gunderson known to you as Blu or Pet_

After writing the note, Blu stuck it somewhere where Jewel would see it and left one of his feathers near it so Jewel would have something to remember him by.

"Alright, Linda and Tulio shouldn't leave for another 4-5 days so I have plenty of time to find them." Blu thought to himself as he pulled out his GPS and flew off in search of his friends.

As he was flying he sang the last of the song quietly to avoid bothering others.

**I know you're fine but what if I**

**(Fallout)**

**I'm awake, and trying**

**While you're sleeping like a babe**

**Beside him (Fallout)**

**I'm on the ledge while you're so**

**God damn polite and composed**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)**

**FALLOUT**

* * *

After a day of fun, Jewel and the kids returned to Roberto's nest and began to settle down.

"Today sure was fun." Tiago said.

"It sure was little brother." Carla responded.

"Yeah. Hey mom where's dad?" Bia asked noticing her father missing.

"I don't know. He should be back by now." Jewel said.

"BLU, BLU where are you?" Jewel shouted as she flew through the nest. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!" She shouted.

As she flew into the room where she and Blu slept she noticed one of his feathers there and a note. After spending a lot of time with Blu, she had learned how to read so she read his note thinking it said he would be out late with Nico, Pedro, and Rafael but she was shocked to see what it really said.

"Mom. Are you okay?" Carla, Bia, Tiago asked as they flew into their mother's room just as they heard her say four words.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**That is it. Please tell me should I make it into a story or keep it as a oneshot please REVIEW and let me know PLEASE. Also I don't own this song. Anyway see you later guys.**


End file.
